How Much You Mean To Me
by imagine.life.sweeter
Summary: Jade has to write a song for class on Monday, so she writes about the one thing she truely loves: Beck. A Bade one-shot with a song I wrote myself. Please read, review, and show the love!


**I'm at snacktime, eating pancakes because it is brunch time in NYC. Stupid London time, I still haven't readjusted yet. Since I was on a Bade one-shot spree, I am going to write another (despite the fact that the first one I wrote is being transformed into a full-blown story).**

I sat in my backyard, on the hammock between my two favorite tree by the pond that had all the little fish in it that my mom had insisted on putting in. Stupid, yes. But it made a nice, soothing bubbly noise, which was what I needed. I needed relaxation, concentration.

My guitar was tuned to perfection; there were three freshly sharpened pencils and a yellow legal pad next to me. All I needed was a tune, some words, and damn, my homework would be done for the weekend and I could go baby golfing tomorrow with Beck.

Beck. He was the best boyfriend. Honest, sweet, funny, talented . . . and he totally adored me, despite the fact that I was moody and depressed half the time. Living with a socialite and a director for parents was hard; Beck was what made it all better for me and convinced me to sign up for this class anyway.

I strummed a few chords, then a few more. They had a light, melodic feel to them. Perfect. The next few minutes were spent composing the background noise, making my tune impeccable and smooth. I liked the way it sounded. When I played it all together, it was three minutes that didn't feel like the external Jade I projected to the rest of the world. The music sounded like the Jade I was when I was with Beck.

Maybe I could use this song to tell Beck how I really felt.

I tried to form some words about my boyfriend, but all that came out was mush. Well, that's how my heart when I was with Beck. Kind of like I was flying, almost. Shit, that was no good. Well, maybe it was. I picked up my pencil and started writing. This could work out pretty well.

* * *

"Okay, so who would like to present their song first?"

Everyone in my Modern Musical Interpretation and Composition class glanced around at each other. It was this way every week, every Monday. No one wanted to go first, because no one wanted to admit that they were good. It was a class filled with insecure figures like myself. Except for Beck. But he only signed up for this class to be with me.

"How about you, Miss West?"

"Sure," I said, feigning agreement. I was hoping that I didn't have to go today. No one else needed to hear this song. No one but Beck. But I strummed my guitar and started.

_How Much You Mean to Me (Beck's Song)_

_by Jadelyn West_

_In kindergarten, you were my valentine._

_You asked me to be yours and you'd be mine._

_We exchanged card with hearts scribbled in red, _

_"I love you" are the words we said._

_Back then, I couldn't see,_

_How much you really meant to me._

_(CHORUS)_

_You make everything seem okay,_

_When my life is falling apart at the end of the day._

_You make me feel like I'm flying,_

_When my heart tells me I should be crying._

_Boy, you hold me together, strong as could be,_

_I don't think I've ever told you _

_How much you mean _

_to me._

_When we were ten, you were my buddy,_

_We played outside, got scraped up and muddy._

_We would go inside and get yelled at,_

_We'd play video games and get into a little spat._

_Back then, I couldn't see,_

_How much you really meant to me._

_(CHORUS)_

_You make everything seem okay,_

_When my life is falling apart at the end of the day._

_You make me feel like I'm flying,_

_When my heart tells me I should be crying._

_Boy, you hold me together, strong as could be,_

_I don't think I've ever told you _

_How much you mean _

_to me._

_Now that we're together,_

_For the good, bad, and better,_

_I realize why I never fell before,_

_And you didn't, too._

_You're in love with me,_

_And I'm in love with you._

_(CHORUS)_

_You make everything seem okay,_

_When my life is falling apart at the end of the day._

_You make me feel like I'm flying,_

_When my heart tells me I should be crying._

_Boy, you hold me together, strong as could be,_

_I don't think I've ever told you _

_How much you mean _

_to me._

_I love you,_

_And I don't think I've ever told you_

_How much you mean_

_to me._

The class bursts into applause. Whew. They liked it! They really liked it. But everyone else's opinions don't matter. Just one. Just Beck's, because this is his song. I glance across the room to him and he has that little smile of his plastered on his face. I leaved the stage and run over to where he's sitting.

"I love you," I whisper as the next person gets set up.

"You know, I don't think you know how much you mean to me, either," he whispers as they start.

"Oh, I think I do." And like that, a little bit more of the external Jade melts away while he kisses me, because I love him, and he really does love me.

**I really hope you guys like that song, because I really pulled it out of my ass. No stealing, but lots of love & reviews, please!**

**xo, Chantal**


End file.
